Love is a Crazy Thing
by Jeffthemaicalpegacorn
Summary: What happens when Palladium gets a strange dream and then it comes true?


PALLADIUM'S P.O.V.

I was having the WORST nightmare! Thunder crashed, lightning flashed, and I was walking through all of it. My long hair was sopping wet, yet when it dripped, (which was often) it dripped rose petals. I kept walking, yet I didn't know where I was going. Suddenly the storm eased away, revealing a beautiful rainbow arcing across the sky. I woke up with a jolt. I stood up and walked to the window. A thunderstorm was raging on outside, and I saw many students' windows shining with lights. I sighed and got into my clothes, but not before stepping into the shower. Thank goodness for magic. If it didn't exist, I would have to take at least half an hour to dry my hair! But thankfully I can do it with the snap of my fingers. I turned off everything in my room and stepped outside. I thought about my dream. _Rose petals? Rainbow? Thunderstorm? What could all of that possibly mean? _ I sighed and headed towards my classroom to set it up for the day. "Palladium? What are you doing? It's just past five in the morning, and you know that classes don't start until eight." Feregonda, the headmistress here at Alfea, said to me. "Oh, I know. But I was woken up by a strange dream, and I figured, hey, why not set up my classroom? So, I did!" I explained to her. "Strange dream? What kind of strange are you talking about? Prophetic? The distant past? You had something bad to eat last night?" I laughed at the last one. "Well, I'm not exactly sure." I said. "I was walking, somewhere, and there was a terrible thunderstorm, like what we're having now. My hair was dripping, but every time it dripped, there were rose petals instead of water droplets. And right at the end of the dream, the storm ceased, and there was a beautiful rainbow across the sky." I told her. Feregonda looked puzzled. "I've no idea what it means, Palladium. Sorry." She apologized. "No need to apologize, headmistress. It's not your fault. I have no clue what it means, either, so I guess we're both on the same page." "Maybe you should find a seer. He might be able to tell you what it means." She suggested. "But, what about my teaching? I can't just leave my students without their teacher!" I exclaimed. "Oh, don't worry. I'll teach the class more about convergence. After all, not all the students in that class attended that seminar." Feregonda said. She gave me a magi-number of a friend of hers whose brother was a seer. I pulled out my phone and called her. "Hello?" A voice on the other side of the line asked. "Hi, I got your number from Ms. Feregonda. She said that your brother could help me with understanding a dream?" I said. "Oh, okay! What's your name? Maybe she's talked about you." "Oh, yes, of course! It's Palladium." I told her. "Oh, I've heard a lot about you! Running the Magical Reality Chamber and such." I blushed as I heard that Feregonda had talked about me. "Well, I'll hand the phone over to my brother. Just a minute please!" I waited for a little while until I heard a deeper voice on the other line. "Hello?" "Hi, um, I wanted to see if you could explain a dream to me." I said. "Of course! So, how did the dream go?" He asked. I told him about my strange dream. There was a long silence on the other line. "Well, the storm could mean tough times. But how's the weather over at Alfea?" He asked. "Um, a thunderstorm. That's what scares me." "Oh, wow. This rarely happens, but the storm truly does mean a storm. The rainbow, I have no idea. And rose petals always mean lo"- He was cut off as a huge lightning bolt lit up the sky, cutting of my signal as well as the power. _Wait a minute, _I thought. _Alfea's lights are powered by magic. Why – And HOW – would they be cut off? _ My question was answered as a bright purple light filled the courtyard outside. As the storm suddenly cleared, a rainbow arcedacross the sky. As I ran out to admire it, I saw a young girl, sprawled in the middle of the clearing. She groaned and stood up. Her hazel eyes were stunningly beautiful, and her caramel colored hair went halfway down her back. She was gorgeous. Absolutely, positively, gorgeous. "Hi!" She said in a voice like an angel. It floated through the air like a song. "My name's Aurora. And I have no clue where I am."

END OF PALLADIUM'S P.O.V.


End file.
